


Day Seven - Ruinous

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Grantaire and Gavroche have a sword fight.
Relationships: Grantaire & Gavroche Thénardier
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Seven - Ruinous

“Get down, you ruinous villain!” Grantaire yells, waving his sword.

“Never!” Gavroche says, jumping onto the couch, and diving for another empty wrapping paper tube. “Now I have _two_ swords, and you can _never_ win!”

“But wait!” Grantaire says, reaching behind him, and grabbing a curling strip of wrapping paper. “This is my lasso!”

Gavroche bounces in place for a minute, looking thoughtful. “Yeah, alright,” he says. “You can have a lasso, but then I need… uh…”

He looks around the room for inspiration.

“You’re out of ideas!” Grantaire crows, and flops onto the couch. “I win by default!”

Gavroche grins, and pokes him in the chest with one of the cardboard tubes. “You might,” he says, “if that hadn’t been a trick. I stab you in the heart, and now you’re dead.”

Grantaire pretends to die, and then lurches back up. “I’m … a… zombie!”

Gavroche shrieks, and dives over the side of the couch.

There’s a thud.

“Are you alright?” Grantaire says, sticking his head out to make sure that Gavroche hasn’t broken an arm or anything.

Gavroche lets out a bloodcurdling scream, and wacks Grantaire with one of his wrapping paper tubes. “You’ve fallen for my trap again, fool!”

“Unfortunately for _you,_ ” Grantaire says, getting up and lurching across the room like something from a low-budget zombie movie, “I’m a zombie and you didn’t hit my head!”

Gavroche bares his teeth, and _growls_. 

Grantaire blinks.

Gavroche grins, and bops Grantaire on the head. “Seriously, dude, you should stop falling for my traps.”

Grantaire sits down cross-legged on the floor. “Sorry,” he says, “for caring about the continuous un-brokenness of your arms.”

“Yeah,” Gavroche says, somehow managing to be on the couch and give the impression of both being sprawled across it and perching on it. “I guess. Wait? You don’t care about my legs?”

“Nah,” Grantaire says. “Two out of four limbs is my limit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
